The present invention relates to a measuring transformer for solid-state electricity meters, having a primary conductor which carries the current to be measured and having a secondary coil which is magnetically coupled thereto.
In a measuring transformer of this type, which is described in EP-A-262,293, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the primary conductor is formed into a U-shaped bracket and, with its projection, engages around the secondary coil which has a cross-section matched to the U-shape of the current bracket. The secondary coil is arranged in a housing and, together with said housing, forms a structural unit. This is intended to permit simple installation of the secondary coil, which is not critical with respect to mechanical tolerances, between the legs of the current bracket forming the primary conductor.
It is now intended by means of the invention to specify a measuring transformer in which no special holder for the secondary coil is required and which nevertheless is simple to install and whose installation is not critical with respect to tolerances. In addition, the magnetic coupling between the primary conductor and the secondary coil is intended to be as optimum as possible.